Borders (Asia Pacific)
Borders (Asia Pacific) was a bookseller in the Pacific area of Asia and Australasia. It consisted of stores located across Australia, New Zealand and Singapore. History store in Wheelock Place, now closed.]] Borders (Asia Pacific) started in 1997 with the opening of its first store in Singapore, it then later expanded to open Borders stores in Australia and New Zealand. Like its U.S. parent, it sold books, CDs, DVDs and stationery. All of the stores also had Gloria Jean's coffee shop concessions in them. The second outlet in Singapore was opened at Parkway Parade in 2007. To pay off debt, Borders Group sold all of its Australian, New Zealand and Singaporean stores to Pacific Equity Partners (owner of competitor Angus & Robertson) in 2008. A new company called RedGroup Retail was formed. After this transaction, the Borders stores in the USA, the UK (which had also been sold off to another company but closed down in 2009 due to entering administration) and the Asia/Pacific region were owned by three wholly independent entities. In late July 2012, Pearson Australia Group had decided to re-brand the former Borders Web site as Bookworld. Chief Executive James Webber had told The Australian "The Borders brand had lost its former sheen. We just believe the Borders brand has had its day. There are no stores left and globally it's been in demise so we believe there's an opportunity to revitalise (the franchise) and move it forward."Bye-Bye, Borders; Hello Bookworld Retrieved 21 January 2013 All of its existing customer base was migrated over to the new Bookworld Web site. Administration in Melbourne. This picture was taken during renovations in October 2012, preparing for iconic Carlton pasticceria, Brunetti Café, to relocate there. Borders Lygon Court operated from 2002 until 2011. ]] On 17 February 2011, RedGroup Retail (including the Borders, Angus & Robertson as well as Whitcoulls chains) were placed into voluntary administration with Ferrier Hodgson appointed as administrators. The immediate aftermath of the announcement saw the closure of 48 Angus & Robertson stores and one Borders store. The day after the announcement, customers of the surviving stores were informed that gift vouchers could only be redeemed if they also spent an equivalent amount in cash. After 3 April, unused vouchers became void. On 6 April, RedGroup Retail announced that 16 of the 25 remaining Borders stores in Australia were to close within two months. The handling of the administration prompted 25 franchised Angus & Robertson stores to sever ties with RedGroup, rebranding themselves as independents. By the end of May 70 of the 87 RedGroup-owned bookstores in New Zealand had been sold off: ten airport-based Whitcoulls stores to Australian-based LS Travel Retail Pacific, and another 57 Whitcoulls plus five Borders stores to the James Pascoe Group. On 2 June 2011, the administrator announced the closure of the remaining nine Borders stores, as no buyer could be found. All stores in Australia were closed by July 2011. The flagship Borders store at Wheelock Place in Singapore was suddenly closed on August 16, 2011, and was forced to clear out by August 23, 2011. Vouchers and gift cards from Borders Singapore bookstore were no longer accepted. After hearing that the Borders store at Wheelock Place is shutting down, some people tried to use their vouchers on Saturday at its other outlet at Parkway Parade. But they were not allowed to do so. The books were cleared at a sale held at Singapore Expo Hall 4B, from 10am to 10pm, from September 2, 2011 to September 6, 2011. The remaining store closed on September 26, 2011 at 9 p.m., ending 14 years of sales in Singapore, just before the lease was due to end in October, but not before massive sales of 70% to clear all items which started three days before its closure. On the last hours of its business in Singapore, shelves, signs, baskets and computers at the cashiers' counters were also available for sale. Borders will be taken over by Popular Holdings and opened one at Westgate on 7 December 2013. Stores suburb Bondi Junction on Level 4 of Westfield Bondi Junction, now closed.]] In total Borders had 33 stores located across Australia , New Zealand and Singapore.http://web.archive.org/web/20110216092150/http://borders.com.sg/find-a-store/ All have now closed due to the demise of the parent company REDgroup Retail. International See also * REDgroup Retail References External links * Borders Australia - Website (Now redirects to Bookworld - online shopping site) Category:Bookshops of Australia Category:Bookshops of New Zealand Category:Companies based in Melbourne Category:Companies established in 1997 Category:Companies disestablished in 2012 Category:Defunct companies of Australia Category:Defunct companies of New Zealand Category:Defunct companies of Singapore Category:Retail companies of Australia Category:Retail companies of New Zealand Category:Retail companies of Singapore